


hit & run

by wrennotrobin



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DO NOT IDOLIZE THIS, F/F, F/M, M/M, this is not a healthy relationship, yeah i put jemily in everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotrobin/pseuds/wrennotrobin
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

The door to the visiting room slammed shut. A woman in her mid to late thirties looked up as her visitor entered the room. He looked to be in his mid thirties, like her, but had turned 43 half a year a go. This was an unusual dynamic, their relationship.

And with lots of history too. But not everyone knew how far it went. 

And certainly how it ended.

"Catherine."

"Spencie."

"Why the hell am I here Cat? We ended 3 1/2 years ago. I am done with you. Our story stopped that night."

"But it didn't."

"What the hell do you mean, it didn't?"

"I couldn't let it end, not that quickly."

"What the fuck did you do Cat?"

"Are we alone?"

"Yes. I turned off the sound and I have the key here with me. Now tell me. What the hell did you do this time?"

"I'm sorry Spencer. I promise I'll take all the blame for this and I didn't call you here until I was sure I had it set."

"Cat."

His voice was softer now, even concerning. He pulled out the chair across from the table she sat at as her voice broke on her words. The people watching could see her, not his face and emotions.

"And I know it was stupid and you hate me more now and then you're going to walk out and I'll still protect you from it. Ok? I take the fall, not you."

"Just tell me wha you did."

She had a little smile on her face as she cried now, the tough portrait now vanquished with emotion. And it was that emotion that made him pause, and not jump up and leave. The tears, the racing carotid , that couldn't be faked. There was genuine concern and emotion hidden under a facade built up over years.

"Do you remember the night I kidnapped your girlfriend?"

"Now ex, but yes how could I ever forget?"

"And do you remember what happened after she left, that time when we were alone? The soundproof closet"

"Yes. The lapse in my brain when I decided it would be just a great idea to fuck a hit woman. Don't know why that happened, but we've agreed not to discuss that. What're you getting at?"

His words were tight and precise, sharp and unyielding.

"Exactly what you think I am. Spencie I can explain."

"Cat this is all my fault. But how could you let the evidence of that night happen? That- that was the end."

"I was bored. The same I am now. Because you were right. I am a terrible mother. And I got bored of my own child. It was fun at first, but now, like you said, I'm bored. Boored. So here you are, her father. Even if you put her up for adoption I just had to let you know before they kill me."

He ran his hand through his hair. Eyes darting, he stood up and paced for a moment, before sitting back down.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. You are going to pretend that I had to work hard to get that information from you. Emily is going to come in once I storm out acting like you just broke it to me. Then I am going to take the kid and leave."

"Ada."

"What?"

"Her name is Ada. Adaline Maeve Diana Reid. Ada for Adams so she has part of me."

"Thank you for that. You didn't have to."

"It was the least I could do. I also managed to give her the same birthday as you. They asked me what day I wanted, for c-section at least, and I picked your birthday. Start looking mad now. It's been too long."

He smiled at her one last time and slammed his hands on the table. Yes, it was a buyable act. Another woman came rushing in as he shoved his chair into the wall and looked furious. He walked out as the young woman chained to the chair started laughing.

And laughing. 

The man stormed out of the room, as promised, and looked so livid that it was hard to believe that this was faked. 

So the biggest scheme Spencer Reid had ever been in began. 

And all because he fell in love with a psychopath. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer Jareau had been through a lot in the past. Kidnappings, torture, a coma, attempted murder here and there and a whole bunch of other stuff. She had seen Spencer through a lot, and so had he. They were best friends after all. She had been his best friend for 18 years now. She thought she had seen him in every mood. She thought she knew her every mood. But there was nothing familiar about the anger and confusion coursing through her. She watched their interaction through a silent window. She saw his nerves, and her sobs. She watched as he threw a chair into the wall. He came storming out of the room so livid and nervous that she could sense it coming from a mile away. 

And now here she was. 

Sitting on the floor next to him, holding him as he cried. Spencer was broken, anyone could see that. But to see him so raw in this very moment was a first. 

Once he stopped shaking, she stood and helped him up.

“Let’s go to Emily, okay? I understand if you can’t but I need to watch. Ok, Spence?”

He nodded and was as pale as she had ever seen him.

Emily Prentiss stood on the other side of a one way mirror interrogating one of the women she despised the most. Especially after what she had done to Reid. She too had been through a lot. But she realized as unit chief that Reid had way more on his trauma plate than anyone, and this wasn’t helping that. All she wanted to do was smack Cat across the face. Hard. But that wouldn’t do her any good, and she had to admit that Cat had changed. She threw her one last dirty look and walked out of the room, closing the door behind. The lock closed with a soft click. 

For a moment the two women who knew Spencer Red and Catherine Adams the best looked at them, and just wondered. Wondered why them, and why now. Spencer Reid walked up to them, wiping his hand across the back of his mouth. He looked less green now, and less like he might start tearing down walls. Emily, acknowledging his presence, cleared her throat. 

“I’m going to call the team and let them know, if that’s okay with you Reid.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

Emily felt so bad for him she walked over and held him for a good moment.

“Hey, we’re going to get through this, you’re going to get through this, okay?”

“I just thought it was over.”

“I know. I know how that feels. So why don’t you and Jj go down and meet her, your daughter, and we’ll just move from there.”

“And Spence, if you don’t feel like it right now, I can go down and meet her. You take as much time as you need before you go see her.”

“I’m going to go hop on the phone with the team, just to catch them up on ever-“

“Can you wait, until I talk to her, my-my daughter before you call? I want to be able to answer questions.”

Emily’s voice softened with the pain in his voice.

“Of course.”

“Okay,” He took a deep breath in, and out. “I think I’m ready now.”

He walked away from where they stood, Jj leaning on Emily’s shoulder, as a prison guard led Reid towards his daughter. Jj squeezed Emily’s hand, earning one in response, and went to follow him down the hall.

They stopped in front of another door, this one completely isolated. The guard showed them through, checking for weapons and harmful objects. They were extra protective, especially with children. They walked through another, and this one had a viewing window next to a third door. Jj stepped up to the window as Reid was buzzed through the door, into an isolated room where a single child sat on one of 2 chairs in front of a table, playing quietly. The girl was little, and looked to be around the age of 2. Her file said she was 3, but she appeared much smaller. She had long, slightly wavy brown hair tucked into two dutch braids. She was working on what seemed to be a puzzle, but there were also a few books and a chessboard on the table so she wasn’t sure. 

When Reid walked him, his fingers tapping like he did when he was nervous, the girl looked up at him. Jj took in a sharp breath as she looked at her, seeing her face for the first time. She was hoping Cat was lying about the baby’s genetics, but there was no denying she was their child. And Reid saw it too. The face shape and mouth were Cat’s but the hair, eyes, nose and cheekbones were Reid’s. Even though she was young, Jj could tell she would grow up to be a beautiful young woman. Reid sat down across from her, the table rotated so Jj could see both of them talk. The girl smiled at him, and pulled the chess board to the middle. Spencer looked to where he knew she was watching and there as genuine love in his eyes. As she watched them play, she had to give Cat a little bit of credit. She raised, or helped raise her daughter with as little of her and as much of Spencer as possible. They kept talking, Reid trying to earn her trust enough to take her home when they left, while the girl sat on her knees pondering her chess moves. She would say something, then Spencer would smile. She would smile back then shut her mouth as if she didn’t know what to make of him. Jj would have been content to watch him with her all day, but a conference call from Emily and the rest of the team interrupted her. 

“Hello?”

“Jj you’ve got me, and everyone else on the phone.”

“Jj what happened?” Luke’s voice broke over the phone as she heard the rest of the team, well didn’t hear them, holding back their questions. Jj cleared her throat as she began, reading what Emily had concluded from her interrogation and what Reid was able to tell her. 

“Cat, yes Cat Adams found a way to get herself pregnant with Spencer’s baby. Actually, this time. Not just a distraction. She had their daughter 3 years ago and called Reid telling him to come. He had no clue, and is with the girl right now. We got the full story from Cat, and sent it to you guys because it’s quite a doozy. Her story check out, and we no reasons to believe it’s false, as awful as it is”

“Oh my god.”, Tara said, essentially speaking for everyone. 

“Yeah, this is pretty bad. I’m watching Cat from the live feed now, and she looks off. No smirk, no composure even. She looks almost normal. And yes I am as shocked as you that I just said that.” Rossi was referring to the live camera feed from Cat’s holding cell. Jj checked the footage and he was right. Cat was crying again, showing more emotion than was supposed to be able to feel.

“You know, a woman’s hormones change drastically during pregnancy. Mine did. I have wavy hair now; it even goes that far. Being a mother could have unlocked some sort of empathy that wasn’t previously displayed. She also knows that this is the last day she has with her daughter, no matter what. So that’s probably what’s causing the extreme emotional change. That emotion tied with hormones and the mothering instinct is not a good combo, especially on a psychopath.”

“Right. So that emotional shift, mixed with the harsh prison conditions could not have been good for her. Or the kid. Speaking of her daughter, how is she? Any noticeable concerns?”

Jj sighed, sneaking another glance at the room where Reid was now reading to the girl. They had moved closer, and she could tell he was nervous. The little girl still seemed wary of hi, but they weren’t strangers. It was clear Cat had told her daughter about her father, and she had sucked all that information up. She held the phone back up to her ear.

“No, nothing concerning with her behavior. Although we all know she’s not a normal 3 year old. She’s small for her age, but I can tell that she’s incredibly smart already.”

“Well why wouldn’t she be? She’s got Reid’s book smarts and Cat’s street smarts. I’d be lying if I said I was surprised.” Rossi was trying for his usual sarcasm, but Jj could tell he was struggling.

“Yeah, I know she’s going to be different. Jj is there anything we can do for Reid, anything at all?” She could hear the anxiety in Tara’s voice. None of them knew how Reid was going to process this change.

“Just give him space. And Garcia don’t call Morgan yet. I know that’s what you’re going to ask next, but let’s just give Reid space. Okay?”

“Okay.” Garcia said with a sigh.

“Well I have to go, Spence’s calling me in. Bye!”

“Bye! Give him a hug for me!”

“I will, Penelope.”

Jj hung up her phone and walked into the other room, more nervous than she expected. Reid gestured for her to sit at the table, since they were on beanbags.

“Ada, this is my friend Jennifer. Jayje, this is Adaline.”

“Hi Ada. You can call me Jj if you want. How are you?”

A carbon copy of Spencer looked up at her as she responded.

“I’m okay. I won at chess which was good. Oh my full name is Adaline Maeve Diana Reid. You can call me Ada, or Adaline.”

“Okay then Adaline. How easy was it to beat your dad here at chess?”

She saw Reid inhale out of the corner, but there was no change in her attitude at the mention of her father.

“He was pretty good. A lot better than everyone I’ve played. Maybe not Miss Bird or Mama. No, better than Mama.”

“Whose Miss Bird?”

“She’s who I play chess with mainly.”

Ada went back to fidgeting with the little toy in her hand, her face scrunched with concentration. Jj had seen that look a million times on Reid, and seeing it on a miniature version was adorable.

“Does she win? Or do you win?”

Jj was trying to figure out who this “Miss Bird” was, and if she could give a better insight on the girl’s behavior.

“Um. I usually win.”

Jj was about to ask another question, but Spencer pulled her over to whisper in her ear before she could.

“Miss Bird is who she plays when she plays herself in chess. She used to use a bird stuffy as the other person. When I asked if we could play, I could tell they were the same person. She just said, ’That’s fine. Miss Bird isn’t here anyway.’ “

Jj blinked back tears as Reid pulled away from her. He stood up, and whispered something in his daughter’s ear, and she giggled. He waved bye to her as he walked out of the room, and she waved back, already trusting him so much more than earlier. It was so hard not to scoop her up as they got talking about her life as she gave Reid a break to calm down. Jj thought those two would fit perfectly. Ada was so smart, and Reid so patient. She just hoped both of them could handle the change.


	3. Chapter 3

Reid had seen a lot of things in his life. But one thing he thought he would never see was a mini Cat Adams staring at him. He could see how she was her daughter, from her mannerisms, to the overall face shape. But he saw himself in her. When he finally acknowledged the fact that that night 3 1/2 years ago did have some consequences, all he wanted to do was sit and cry. 

Which he did. 

But as Reid played chess with his daughter, he found himself hoping that he could keep her. With his job, and it's demands, it would be hard. No doubt there. But the pain in Cat's eyes as she acknowledged her daughter's fate made him reconsider. There was always foster care, but Spencer figured that it would be better to keep a close eye on Ada. And there was no closer eye than raising her. He knew Jj was watching for behavioral tells, and he was too. With the mix of Cat's psychopathic tendencies, and his mother's schizophrenia, Ada's mental health was a variable in it's own. Add the absence of her father, and being raised in a prison, it was just a whole mess. 

So Spencer Reid made up his mind right then and there. He would be a father. Even though the circumstances were different, he was going to do everything he could to make sure his little girl grew up to be the best she could be. Eventually the drama of where she came from would pass over; Cat had told him the name of a nurse and guard perfectly framed for the supposed artificial pregnancy. Her plan was this: when he was in the hospital, one of the nurses drugged him, seduced him, and collected his semen. This was then smuggled into the prison by a guard who inseminated Cat. The evidence had been planted, and Spencer himself had gone to check after he left Jj with Ada. Everything was set. They would frame the nurse(who already had a rape allegation) and the gurad(who also had a rape allegation) and then he could raise their child. She was everything he had wanted in a child. After Maeve died, a spark of hope for kids had gone out. He hadn't realized how much Cat had ignited it again. A genius baby that could keep up with him, but also serve as a reminder of something he could not have: Cat. Even though he hadn't seen her in over 3 years, he felt himself hoping she would kidnap another person, as an excuse to see him again. 

Spencer hated to admit it, but no one could ever make him feel how Cat did that brief moment all those years ago. 

It was after Max had been escorted out, and he asked Emily and Luke for 20 minutes alone with her. He told them he just wanted to sort some stuff out, before she was taken away. They reluctantly allowed it, which he thought was a bit odd. The first 2 minutes were spent doing a sweep for listening devices. None were found. Then he gave her a tour of his bedroom. The tour started and ended in the closet. The section of his apartment the furthest from the door. Cat had no clue what he was doing until he had her pressed up against the wall, and was unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him back. She paused briefly before looking down at the bulge in his pants.

"Really, Spencie?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

So he did. Tongue all over, lips locked so neither of them could make a sound unless it was into the other's mouth. His mouth was on hers, and he was stripping her sweater off. She kicked off her boots as he propped up the 15 minute timer they had left. She smiled coyly back at him as he pulled off his pants and boxers, looking at him up and down, eyes gleaming with approval. He would never forget the feeling of her eyes roaming, ever. There was something different about Cat; she was electric. She followed suit and stripped completely. No time for teasers, as they were up against the clock now. There was no going back since they were this far in. He slid into her and her back arched up against his hand. They didn't dare go against the wall, and settled for the floor. He slid his tie into her mouth, and one into his. Before hers was all the way in, she whispered into his ear, "Make it quick and good Spencie.", before putting the tie beneath her teeth and moaning into it. One of her hands was in his, clasped tightly, and the other was gripping her discarded sweater tightly. His other hand was planted firmly beside her head, steadying himself as he moved up and down so forcefully, to make everyone count. His eyes were locked in hers, checking for any signs of discomfort but there was only pleasure and a challenge. There was no time to think about contraceptives, and Reid's brain wasn't exactly functioning. All he knew is that he was fucking Cat Adams and if felt so damn good. The seconds counting down felt like a race and he felt the exact moment she climaxed, his shortly after. He started to slow down, but Cat ripped the ties out of their mouths and kissed him hard, flipping him over on his back. She started to slowly stand up, pulling Reid with her, until they were both standing, Reid still inside her. She released his face and he pulled out. The two of them stood there facing each other, naked and dripping on the floor. Cat took a shaky breath, kissed Reid one last time, and walked to his bathroom. Her beautiful legs were pressed closed as she walked, trying to stop the flow of liquid from running everywhere. They both knew they could go longer, but there was no time. He checked the timer. 4 minutes left. He ran a hand through his hair, and set her clothes on his bed. She walked out of the bathroom, with toilet paper between her legs to hide evidence, and gestured down to Reid. He nodded and ran to his bathroom where he promptly dumped a cup of cold water down on his dick. Reid grabbed a jock cup, exited the bathroom. Cat was fully dressed, and fixing her hair and lipstick. He quickly pulled on his clothes. They walked out, looking very put together and definitely not like they hooked up in the last 10 minutes. 

"I gotta say. I'm impressed Spencie. Didn't know you had it in you."

Reid smiled back at her and pressed one final kiss to her before walking to the main room. She opened the door, and looked so pissed off that he almost believed the last 15 minutes were a dream. SWAT took Cat away, and he took great pride in that she was having trouble walking. Luke stared at him, waiting for answers.

"I basically told her that I'm not going to let her obsession with me stop my love life from progressing. She's a serial killer, and I'm just the FBI agent that put her away."

"Okay then. I'm glad you said what you needed to." Both Luke and Emily looked very satisfied with his answer, and they walked out of his apartment building, Reid slightly limping. Emily looks confused, and Reid says,"Roller skating. Not my thing." She laughed, and he smiled slightly. 

Cat is waiting for him in the transport van and spends the ride by his side, crying as she's taken away. Spencer wanted to cry, but couldn't bring himself too. Max was waiting for him at Quantico, and he pretends to enjoy her story about how she set up Cat. That is exactly why Cat suggested she check for bugs. Reid said all the things Max wanted to hear, and kissed her on the way out. But there was no passion, no spice in her kiss. That's when he realized that Cat Adams had (temporarily) captured his heart. And he didn't mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily Prentiss stood with her arms crossed, leaning up against a wall near the viewing window where Cat Adams sat, crying while her colleague and one of her best friends stood from across the room, silent. She, like the other team members, had seen a lot; survived a lot. But this was a whole nother level of insane. A hit woman, obsessed with an FBI agent so much that she manipulated someone enough to sexually violate him and impregnate herself with his baby. That was the thing of movies, not her life. She was hoping, hoping that this was just some sick dream of hers. But Emily knew that it was real. There were so many accurate details that she had pulled from Cat's story that kept it on the sane side of reality. Cat had surprised her, admitting she had gotten bored. Emily didn't know what to make of it. Whether Cat had some final agenda like she always had, or this was her final surrender to Reid and her fate. Her standing on death row wouldn't change because she had a child with an FBI agent. Sure, she would be tried and fried for her crimes against Reid, but the worst she could do was extend her sentence since she requested death row. There had to be one final play here, one final smear on Reid's life. Whether it was blood or something else, Emily was certain a mark would be made. Her daughter was one of them; and it was just a matter of figuring the child out. She didn’t know what was worse, springing this on Reid now, or him finding out some 10 years later when a clone of his worst nightmare showed up at his door. She turned her attention to the incoming text on her phone. She had requested Garcia tap into the video feed so the team could watch from the headquarters in Quantico.

PG: Tv's all set up boss. Footage from the prison is streaming live to the BAU.

EP: Thank you Garcia.

PG: Anything for you my liege.

EP: Are you and the team prepared for what's about to happen?

Her phone rang milliseconds later. Garcia's usually bubbly voice rang through with detectable levels of panic.

"What's about to happen? Should I be scared? Is Reid okay?"

"Reid's okay, I guess. Penelope put me on speaker so I can address everyone, okay?"

"You're on speaker Prentiss."

She heard Tara in the background attempting to calm Garcia down over Matt's voice.

"Okay. Oh, hey JJ. Are we all set?"

She felt her internal panic rise through the roof as Jennifer Jaureau slid an arm around her waist. No, Emily, now is not the time. She mentally blocked out the image of Jj half hugging her as she took the phone from her hand, her long slender finger brushing against hers sending electric sparks throu-

"Yup! I had the guards bring her up. She should be entering right about now."

Emily heard the team confusion over the phone as she tried to ignore Jj's other hand on her shoulder. 

"Who's coming in? Who are the guards bringing up?"

Garcia's still panicked voice echoed over the phone as everyone turned their attention to the prison room.

A female guard had entered the room and was followed by another. They were obscuring the body of a small child. The guards closed the door, and nodded to Jj who offered them a tight lipped smile in return. All attention was now on the room where Spencer Reid, and Catharine Adams were, their gaze upon their young daughter.

"Her."

She heard the gasps on the other end as Ada came into full view of the camera, the spitting image of the two in the room with her. Cat quickly wiped her tears, stood up from her chair, and bent down in front of the girl who went running into her arms. Everyone could hear the conversation in the room, no one daring to breathe too loudly. Reid had moved the table to the corner and was sitting up against the wall observing his daughter and her mother. Cat broke off the hug, wiping away final tears before pushing the loose strands of hair out of her daughter's eyes. It was so odd to see her in such a setting that made her seem so caring. 

"Hi darling. Did you have a good time with agent jareau and your dad?"

"I did! We played chess and I finished the puzzle in a new record. Ms. Jennifer said I was going to a different place tonight, with Daddy. Are you coming with us Mama?"

Emily felt Jj turn away from the viewing window as there was nothing but silence from the other end of the phone. She trailed after her, grabbing her by the shoulder, and turning so they were face to face.

"Jj." 

Her bright blue eyes were dull with tears that lined them, and a little bit of Emily's soul fractured from the look in her eyes.

"It's okay, Jj, that little girl is going to be fine. She has Reid, and you and all of us."

Jj shook her head slightly, then collapsed into her arms.

"I know, Em, I know."

Emily held her up as cried softly, slowly guiding them back to the room where Cat had yet to answer her daughter's question. She looked to her right, where Jj was now leaning on her shoulder, one hand holding hers. Emily wrapped her arm around her waist, pulling her closer, trying to get the anguish out of her eyes. She straigtened and looked baack to the room where Reid had dropped the bored and mad look and was quietly crying from where he sat. Cat's eyes were misty as she wiped them, but she managed to keep her voice steady as she took both her daughter's hands in hers and looked at her.

"No, darling. This time you have to go with just your dad and you. I have to stay behind."

"Is it because of the people you hurt Mama?"

"Yes it is. But you have to know that I will always love you, okay? Even if I won't see you for a very long time just know that Mama always loves you darling. My little girl, my favorite person. You mean so so much to me and are so so brave. Okay Ada? And when you go with your dad over there, and grow up, I will be watching and cheering you on every step of the way. Okay, darling? Because you are my everything."

Cat kissed her daughter's little hands, and smiled before cupping her face in one hand.

"Okay."

There wasn't a dry eye as Cat stood up and took the hand of her daughter and led her over to Reid. The two of them sat up against the wall, a few inches apart as their daughter sat in front talking about various things. Reid and Cat shared a glance, and she couldn't quite understand what was conveyed because Reid gave her a slight nod before severing the connection. Jj unlinked her fingers from hers, and pulled her phone out of her pocket, snapping a few pictures of the encounter. The shared look of her parents as Ada played around in front of them. The child of two masterminds; one a child-genius turned FBI agent with 4 phds and the other a notorious hitwoman with a body count in the high hundreds. Whatever kind of girl she grew up to be would be worth watching.


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer Reid didn't know what to make of the situation. Here he was, 43 1/2 years old, leading his 3 1/2 year old daughter out of the prison she had grown up in. Her hand was in his as he walked with her in his arms, Ada gripping the crochet bird Cat had made for her in her other hand. The fact that Cat had cared enough to learn how to crochet for her daughter to give her stuffed animals was the least surprising part of the day, yet it struck him as the oddest. He had allowed Cat to hug him on more time, making sure to look as uncomfortable as possible on camera while whispering comfort in her ear. He hated the fact that he had to leave her behind, and take Ada away from her, but they agreed she needed a life outside of the prison. Ada had cried a little bit as her mom said goodbye, which was understandable. Cat had run out of time, and the guards led her out of the room. She kept a smile on her face for her daughter, but Spencer knew she broke down the second the door closed. He sent Jj and Emily in to look after Ada, and went to go talk to Cat one last time. 

She was perched on the bed in her cell, and he could see the extension added for her daughter. There was a lightness to the room; it was touched by a child. There were drawings in a pile on the table in the corner, and a few extra stuffed animals that he made a mental note to grab. The guards let him, and he gestured for them to leave. He noted all of the cameras when they entered, and had made sure to stop by the camera room to see where they shot. 

He wanted this conversation off any record. She looked up as he entered, so different from the Cat he first knew. But that hunger, that fire still lingered in her eyes, even as they were swollen from crying. He was surprised she let everyone see her this vulnerable, this raw. She was leaning up against the wall now, legs crossed. Even in this light she was beautiful. Lethaly so. The wrong person would get killed in the process. He sat next to her, bed creaking as his legs folded. For a moment they just sat there. Content with the silence that spoke more words then any speech. Cat broke the silence with a sigh. Not her bored, please leave sigh, but a what am I going to do now sigh. There was a difference, he had learned.

"Happy anniversary Spencie."

"Happy anniversary Cat."

"8 years, huh. Can we go ice skating this time?"

Her voice broke on sob as she turned her head to look at him.

"No, we can't go ice skating.", he said softly, trying not to cry. 

"Will you teach her how to skate circles around you?"

"With my minimal athletic ability, I think she'll tak after her mama in that sense."

She smiled, but he could see the raw, unfiltered emotion through it.

"Spencie?"

"Yes?"

"Is what you said still true?"

He knew instantly what she meant, and had no reservations about his response.

"Yes. You still occupy my brain, and my every thought and you always will. Because I will not let that part of me die. Ever, Cat. Do you hear me? You're still in my head 3 years later. And I don't mind at all."

He had grabbed her head so it was facing his. There they sat. Staring into eachother's eyes, not willing to break it because they were both so fucking stubborn. They broke it. At the same time, as to leave with one final tie. Lips pressed together, one final promise that only they understood. And there was no exchange of words as their lips left each other and Spencer Reid walked out of Cat Adams' cell.

Now, he walked out through the parking lot, not daring to look back at the prison, not trusting himself not to go running back and breaking Cat out. He looked to his left, over his daughter's head and saw his best friend walking beside him, with such worry in her eyes. He looked to her left and saw his boss and one of his closest friends walking alongside her, talking softly. Their arms were around one another, and he found himself smiling as he looked at the girl in his arms who was smiling at the world around her. 

She was remarkable. Everything he could have ever dreamt of. He hadn't let her beat him in chess, and all her moves were so well thought out. He could see himself in her, the mannerisms, and the occasional shyness that poked through. But he also saw Cat. He saw her fire, and her face off course. Like any child, she was bound to be wild. But with the mental history on both sides, it scared him a bit for what was to come. Of course, she might be just fine. But from her intelligence, and maturity, he doubted this daughter of his was normal.

They reached the car, and someone had the sense to call for a car seat, because there was one sitting in the backseat. He hoped in the back, strapping her in the seat as Prentiss opened the drivers door, and Jj the passenger's side. It was around 7 or so, and his daughter was already falling asleep as they pulled out of the parking lot. Jj handed him a blanket for her and a pacifier. He gave both to her, not missing how Jj's hand went immediately to Emily's the second the blanket was handed over. Whatever was going on between them, he was just glad it was Emily not him. They had gotten past it, and he noticed Jj was different around him. He just hadn't put together it was Emily who was the change until now. It made sense, Paris and everything else. He didn't care. Not wanting to wake Ada up, he pulled out his phone to text Jj, then just decided to tap her. She got his gesture and pulled out the toddler headphones that she had from prison. Reid slipped them over her ears, and then cleared his throat.

"Should we call the team to let them know we're on the way back?"

Emily and Jj exchanged glances before pulling their hands apart. 

"Probably. Is she asleep?"

Jj twisted back to check and smiled at the adorableness of a sleeping child.

"Yeah. She's had a long day."

"So have you, Reid. Have you decided what you're going to do?"

He shifted in his seat, and pulled out the plan from his mind that he had settled upon.

"Yeah. Since I never take vacation, I was wondering if I could have a few months off? Just to settle things down."

"Of course. Take as much time as you need."

He looked from Emily to Jj who was texting on her phone, presumably the team.

"Then, once I'm back to work, I'll have either a nanny or an au pair; I haven't decided; to watch after her when we're away on cases. During the week, she'll go to preschool, and then school and I'll spend weekends with her. But whoever I end up hiring will be run through Interpol, vicap, and every single database out there to make sure Ada's safe."

"That sounds good. We can also assign someone to watch her, or have an undercover watch her school."

He thought about it, then shook his head.

"No. I want her to have a more normal childhood then that, and not have her grow up thinking she's in danger. Her existence is on a need to know basis, understood?"

"Understood."

They drove in silence for another 45 minutes, before pulling into the parking lot of a mall. It was brightly lit up, and all the stores were still open. Ada started to stir slightly, which he expected since it was like they had just driven into a chandelier. He reached over and gently took the headphones off, brushing hair back from her eyes that had come loose from the braid. She blinked a few times, before her legs started to wiggle with what he recognized as her energy bursts. Cat had warned him about those, and he pulled the blanked off her. Emily and Jj were already outside as he got out to unstrap her from the car seat. She took her bird with her as Reid pocketed the pacifier for her as he picked her up from the car. Jj and Emily walked ahead as he set her on the ground, still holding her hand to make sure she stayed with him. She ran after them, and he tried to keep up, which was harder than expected when she barely came up to his knee. They walked through the parking lot, and up to the brightly lit mall. He saw her face light up in awe at all of the new and shiny things. But there were priorities and things that needed to happen. Like buying clothes and other things for his daughter. So he led her after Jj and Emily who were walking into a child's clothing store. He passed her off to his best friends, and opened up his wallet and phone. True to her word, Cat had transferred all of her savings to his account that Garcia had set up for things for Ada. There was talk of child support, but Cat was impatient and clearly pissed at her lawyer so she just had him transfer all the money to Reid. Which was a ton. She did have a high price tag as a hitwoman with a bodycount in the hundreds. So he had plenty of money to buy whatever Ada needed and didn't need. Reid took a breath and went to go find his daughter and his friends, who were now deep in clothes. He didn't mind watching as Jj picked out multiple different outfits for her as Prentiss laughed at Ada's reactions. He let Jj and Emily pick out most of her clothes, but pulled the former away to buy other things, like toys and toiletries and other children necessities. He didn't know that she required this much stuff as a tiny girl, but Jj did explain what it all was. They paid, and the two women took Ada to the nearest bathroom to surprise Reid with one of her outfits. They came out momentarily as he was doing some quick math for their future. He had never felt so much joy at once. Ada was running over to him as fast as she could wearing the most adorable outfit in the world. She jumped into his arms as he knelt down to hug her, and he spun her around a few times before setting her down to take a full look at her.

"Do you like it Reid?"

Jj had come up behind her, and was brushing a bit of lint off the back of her little jacket.

"Jj, this is possibly the best thing I have ever seen."

"Well it was mainly my idea, so I should get credit for your adorable child's copycat outfit."

He laughed and Ada started giggling as well as he pushed her braid over her eyes and then back out of the way. She was in a little kid version of what could be his work uniform. The little converse with mismatched socks and cardigan over a-

"...skirt because they didn't have pants in her size. But I think it's pretty accurate, don't you Ada?"

She looked at her shoes and then at his and then back at hers before nodding.

"Well, then that's all the tests it needs. Come on, let's go look around and give you dad and auntie jj some time together."

Reid waved goodbye to her before Emily scooped her up and started walking to whichever store his daughter pointed at. He turned back to Jj who just sighed, and gave him a hug. He didn't know how badly he needed that hug until he was hugging her back and tightly. They let go, and she sat down on a mall bench and patted the seat beside her. Spencer sat down, preparing himself for an odd conversation. Because there was no normal way to talk about the child of a contract killer and an FBI agent.


	6. Chapter 6

Penelope Garcia paced nervously throughout the round table room of the BAU. To her left was her boyfriend who was trying to get her to sit down and to her right were three of her co-workers, some of the best friends she had ever known. She didn't know what to do, there were so many things that could happen. She tried to sort everything out in her, tried to calm herself down. 

_ Calm down, Penelope. It's not like your best friend of a million years is going to change because he has a daughter. NO! He is going to change. Of course he would, who wouldn't? But it's still the same Reid, just slightly more protective and otherwise occupied.  _

She stopped her frantic pacing and inner fight as her boss walked in the door. Garcia looked at her, then behind her, trying to see if there was anyone else. Emily held up her hand, and gestured for her to sit.

"I think I'd rather stand."

"Garcia, you're shaking. Please, just sit down before you fall over."

"Prentiss, I already tried. And as you can see, to no avail."

"Pen," Prentiss walked over, "just sit."

She sat. 

Prentiss took a position at the head of the round table, as she always did and grabbed another chair to pull up next to the chair. Penelope noted that she had not taken her own advie and was standing behind a chair, instead of sitting in it. 

"Listen, guys. I am sure all of you are aware of how odd and different of a situation this is. I just got off the phone with the director and he said we have a week on this case. Yes, I was mad. Yes, I did try to bargain for more time. But he did say that we have the main perpetrator already incarcerated, and that her henchmen were nothing compared to what she could accomplish. So while it's not the largest amount of support, it's a start."

"Em,"

"Yes Garcia?"

"With all do respect, all of us want to hunt down said henchmen. But I think we, please correct me if I'm wrong, want to meet her, and see Reid."

"I know." Jj walked in, and took the seat next to Emily's. "Trust me, I know. They're outside right now, and Spence is just buying us time. I must warn you, she is a carbon copy of her parents. Not to say I'm scared of a toddler, but I was scared the first time Cat showed through. Just be prepared. Because that little girl is nothing like others her age."

Penelope knew she was good with kids, but Jj was scaring her. Just a little bit.

"Well we've seen a lot as profilers. I think I speak for most of us when I say that we just want to meet her. And Reid is one of us, I just want to help him in any way possible."

Garcia was calmed by the fact that Tara could put her thoughts into words; always the eloquent Dr/ Lewis. She looked up to find other nodding in agreement with the statement made; it seemed everyone had the same worries and feelings in their head. That's what comes with essentially being a family. Penelope was about to ask another question, but there was a knock on the door as Jj slid her phone away, presumably texting Reid to let him know to bring his daughter in. Emily jumped up to let them, and Garcia felt her heart drop as her best friend of 17 years lead a little girl into the room. It didn't fit, seeing her next to the screen where people committed such unthinkable acts. It was slightly ironic, given the fact that the investigation into her parents involved many photos of her as evidence. A child was the most solid evidence of rape. But Garcia felt a pang of pity for her, she herself knew how hard it was to grow up without a mother figure. 

_ Garcia, stop it. She'll be fine. Besides, she has you, Reid, Jj, Em, Tara, and more support and love than she could ever need. But what if she's like Cat? SHUT IT! Remember, environment has as much to do with the creation of serial killers as genetics. But she was raised in a prison during some of the most important years of her life. She's out now, that's all that matters. She has her brilliant father, who probably has 2 trillion plans as to how to keep her on the right track.  _

So pessimism lost that fight, and she got a little pat on the back from herself as her attention was refocused on the tiny child who was currently talking with Tara.


End file.
